According to Plan
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: What exactly happened when Adam meet with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. A better question is why is he helping them in the first place. Would you believe love? No, but as long as one side believes it is who cares? Opportunities should never be wasted. The first ever Cinder/Adam pairing, I dub thy... BurningBull (or Burning Bull, I don't care) T for language and implied violence.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, with this being my first RWBY story in a while, I dedicate this to Monty Oum. Rest in peace sir. Warning! If by some way/shape/or form you have not seen the volume 2 finale for RWBY then don't read this! Also get ready for a lot, and I mean LOT of speculation of what's going on with the bad guys.**

Emerald and Mercury were nervous as they stood with Cinder before Adam Taurus, the demon bull and feared leader of the White Fang. They had heard the stories about him, how when he was betrayed by a rouge member and left for the Atlas Military to find, he escaped while doubling his body count immensely. The two looked at him, unable to actually see his eyes underneath the Grimm mask he wore, unnerving the two as the only sign he was looking at them was his head turned to them. Adam watched the two and slowly pulled his blade up, a sliver of the crimson blade froze them in place.

"Adam, please stop teasing them." The duo was freed by the warm voice of Cinder Falls, her heels clicking as she walked toward the Faunus leader, her amber eyes seeming to peer past the mask. Adam made no sound but pushed his blade back. Adam's head left the two to look at Cinder, seeming as if they truly were looking each other in the eyes. Adam looked back to the two and said two words.

"Leave. Now." Mercury gulped and began backing away, Emerald however stayed at Cinder's side, waiting for the black haired woman's orders. Cinder smirked.

"Go. We need to talk, one on one." Emerald glared at Adam before walking after the silver haired boy, the two leaving the leaders alone. Once they were far enough away Adam spoke.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking?" He growled, looking up to the main ship of Atlas's fleet. "I trusted that fool with 35 of my soldiers, not to mention my best general, to deliver the weapons and Dust we've been stealing for what? A grand show just for him to get in position when a simpler method could have been used without costing even ONE faunus life. I swear I will make him regret everything he's caused the White Fang to lose." Cinder walked behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders as she whispered.

"Don't worry, once everything falls into place, we'll have no more need to keep him around." She moved her right arm under his, her dark red nails lightly tracing circles on his chest. "I've missed you." She whispered in a lustful coo, Adam grabbed her hand and turned to look her in the eyes. He moved his Grimm mask up to look at her with brown orbs.

"And I've missed you. Do you have the list?" Adam asked, Cinder pouted before removing her scroll from her cleavage.

"It's not finished, but here is a list of some people who could be a threat." Adam looked through the images and names of each one before ending on a group with a label above there heads: Team RWBY. Adam looked at the four pictures, he had no idea who exactly the red and yellow girls were, that information could be found later, but the other two he knew perfectly. Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company looked up at him from the screen and next to her... Adam grit his teeth as he saw SHE was on the same team as the Schnee bitch. Adam excepted what Blake did on the train, he would give her a chance to rejoin when he found her, then when she busted the group at the docs, he decided he'd just imprison her for turning on the White Fang. Now, now he'd have to kill her for willingly working with a Schnee.

"The girl in the red cloak, Ruby Rose, she may be small but she's quite formidable, I know you want that Blake girl, so if you don't mind, I'd like to be the one to try and turn Ruby." Cinder had walked in front of Adam, taking the scroll out of his hands as she spoke. Adam took one last glance at the image of the young leader.

"Isn't she the one Roman tried to run from? While there is hardly anything he'd run from, that doesn't say much."

"True, but she was a match for me, even when she was at a somewhat disadvantage." This impressed Adam, due to the fact the only person he knew that could stand against Cinder was himself, for someone so young and at a disadvantage, that was truly a reason to keep an eye on them. Adam gently grabbed Cinder, pulling her into a kiss. The two stood still, their tongues fighting each other for dominance before the need for air became to great, forcing them to part.

"How much longer until we're ready to strike?" Adam asked, still holding Cinder to his chest. She traced lines on the back of his jacket.

"Not much longer. As soon as Roman finds Ironwood's secret weapon, we can start attacking the school. Until then, Mercury, Emerald, and myself will continue to try and gain the other students trust and weed out who we should deal with first."

Adam broke the hug enough to allow him to raise his mask, her amber eyes now looking into his chocolate eyes. "Until then, do what you can to stay away from Blake. If she smells my scent on you, that will ruin our plan." Adam pulled out his own scroll, exporting data onto hers as he also downloaded the list she had so far. "If you need to contact me, find one of our members already in the school. I'll use them to answer you back." He then replied his mask, Cinder looking amused.

"Don't fret, Adam dear," She said, gracing his cheek with her fingers, slowing cupping it in her hand. "I have things under control here, though I appreciate the jester." The two shared one more kiss before parting, walking away from each other. Cinder returned to Emerald and Mercury, Emerald sat holding her knee while Mercury was leaning against the wall, reading from a comic book. When both noticed Cinder, Emerald jumped over to Cinder while Mercury lazily propelled himself off the wall, still reading from the graphic novel.

"Cinder! What's going on? Has anything changed?" Emerald asked anxiously. Cinder chuckled as she pat the young girl's head.

"Calm yourself, Emerald. Nothing has changed what-so-ever." The three then walked forward into the town, now emptied of civilians due to the Grimm attack. One of the only useful things Roman's plan achieved, even if by accident. "In fact, we now know who in the school serves the White Fang." Cinder said, waving her scroll before her two subordinates. Mercury lowered his comic book then looked to his leader.

"How much longer are we gonna play nice nice with the Faunus? I say we go in now and just kill Ozpin, after today he'd probably welcome it." Mercury said with a mixture of annoyance and boredom

"Patience, Mercury. All good things come in time. Until then, keep these children believing we're peers." Cinder looked at the list in her scroll, swiping to the images of team RWBY, closely studying the two. "So far it seems three of these girls are important." She remarked showing the two the list while her thumb rested under the newest exception.

"Really? Pretty soon we'll find a reason not to touch blondie either. Why does the White Fang want her too?" Emerald asked, her hands behind her back.

"It doesn't matter, if we play well with them, they'll do the same for us." Cinder answered, looking behind her. While Cinder was indeed using Adam, she couldn't deny she had grown to have certain feeling for the Faunus leader. "And when all is said and done, we will watch the kingdoms burn. One by one until we can rebuild from their ashes." She stated, her amber eyes looking over the city as images of flames ate away at the constructs all around, Adam holding her as they watched the image together.

Adam was joined by his new first lieutenant, both walking into the direction of Mountain Glenn. While Torchwick's foolishness cost them their base inside the underground portion of the town, it prompted them to quicken the pace for their base topside.

"Sir, why are we still working with those humans? Our tropes could possible gain the information we need faster." The Elk Faunus asked, fixing his glasses over his mask.

Adam freed his scroll from his pocket and displayed it.

"When we tried something like this, it took us three months to get as little data as we did. In less time then that we have information on half of the current faculty and students currently in the school." He stated, stopping the list on team RWBY. "Before, we knew she came to Beacon. Now, we know the traitor is on the same team as Weiss Schnee. In exchange for this, we give the human's one of the girls on this list untouched while we deal with the heiress and the deserter." The Lieutenant bowed his head in recognition.

"I'm glad we're almost done with this plan, sir. After what Torchwick did in Mountain Glenn... Sir, some of the group are contacting the other two leaders. If Lord Belladonna finds out about his daughter-"

"They already know." Adam stated, the Elk Faunus stopping in his tracks. "Why do you think anyone who survived the docks were killed?" Adam returned his scroll to his pocket while the other rushed to catch up.

"What about the woman?" Adam stopped, turning his head to meet the other, face to face.

"You'll leave her to me. Understand." He spoke, his voice giving an undertone of a threat. The Elk shook his head as the two renewed their walk. Adam pictured the city after everything was done, the streets lined with White Fang members serving justice to the humans who wronged them, the Schnee heiress in the center of the square receiving the punishment her family collected over the years. Standing next to him was Blake, returned to her true self while on the other side was Cinder, Adam hummed to himself as he thought about the feeling he had for Cinder, originally he meant to use her, only to discover he now had feelings for the flame wielding huntress.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Adam kept walking as he replied.

"I'm fine." He stated, the two reaching where their airship was parked. The two entered the ship, the Lieutenant signaled the order to go while Adam spoke to himself, "I'm just thinking how everything is going to plan."

**So, issues with family and school have kept me away for a while, but I'm back with a surprise. Now don't worry I will update Looking Good, I just need to finish the last chapter, and a little Easter special one. Now your probably asking why I wrote a Cinder/Adam shipfic? I feel like it could happen, plus it could make sense why the White Fang were helping Roman in the first place. Also I have yet to see anyone write one, so it's a one of a kind.**


	2. To be continued?

**So, I actually have a person who wants this story to continue. I'm kinda surprised and also happy but I need to come up with a bigger plot if I do, so, if I at least get a few more I'll switch it from complete to in-progress. Until then, stay tuned for more looking good chapters. **


End file.
